The downfall
by h. saito
Summary: Naegi is the mastermind, but how did he come to be so? Rated M for child abuse, use of drugs and alcohol
1. The beginning

Makoto Naegi was a normal 8 year old child, he went to school, played with his toys, had fun with his sister, however one day while he was at school, the principal called Naegi to his office, for that same day, his house had been burned, killing his father who was trying to protect his mother, and also killing his little sister, who, unaware of the fire died by smoke intoxication.

One month after the fire his mother filled with grief, started drinking, until she became alcoholic, however after some time, drinking was not enough, so she started taking heavy drugs.

Under the influence of the dinks and drugs, she started physically abusing her son Naegi, which always ended with him locked on his room, and with his mother regretting her actions, but her regret never stopped her from doing it again the next day.

Naegi stopped going to school, not by choice but because his mother's constant beatings left him with bruises, and Naegi's friends and teachers started noticing, his mother not wanting to go to prison for child abuse, cut all Naegi's contact with the outside world, leaving him locked in the house.

Naegi hoped every day that his mother would stop beating him, hoped every day his mother would stop drinking and using drugs.

11 months had passed since the fire, and 10 since his mother started beating him, and it was now Naegi's birthday, and he was sure his own mother would not hit him on his birthday, and when his mother opened the door to his room, his eyes were filled with hope, for he was certain that his mother had brought him a present.

His hope was shattered however, when he noticed that his mother had not come to deliver him a gift, but to once again beat him, on his own birthday.

That day Makoto Naegi learned two things, never trust anyone and never hope for anything, for when trust is broken it hurts more than any beating, and when hope is lost, when despair comes, it is unbearable.

The next day Naegi started developing a plan so that he could blackmail his mother into not beating him, and giving him whatever he wanted.

The plan consisted of one night stealing the key of the house, and going to the police station to put his mother under trial for domestic abuse, and on her judgement he would absolutely refuse to leave her, that way he would gain a panic button.

Having the panic button, every time he wanted something, he would threaten his mother to press it, and when the cops arrived he would lead them to where she kept her drugs.

His mother, having a chemical dependence on drugs, would never stop using said drugs, therefore, the only time there were not drugs on the house was when his mother would go buy more.

For safety he would always keep the panic button inside his boxers, so that his mother could not get it without waking him up.

He would also maintain three knifes in his room at all times, in case his mother loses her mind and tries to kill him.

In case the judge decides it's best for Naegi to stay in a foster home, he would then think of another plan.

In any case his mother would not be a problem anymore.

And so starts the downfall of Makoto Naegi.

 _AN: Hey there, Saito here, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written so please flame a lot (joking)_

 _If you wish for more chapters just say so in the review, as long as there is one person that enjoys reading it, I'll keep writing it._

 _Saito signing off._


	2. The plan

Naegi waited till his mother's drugs ran out, in case the police decided to investigate his house, which would probably happen.

When his mother's drugs ended, the plan would begin, Naegi would wait till 1AM to be sure his mother would be asleep, then he sneaked into his mother's room, took the key out of her purse, got to the front door and out of the house.

Next step was to go to the nearest police station.

He had to go there himself, for in his house there were no phones, or TV's so there was no way to contact the police, except being there personally.

He did not know precisely where there was a police station; however he did remember that when he went to school, he would always pass by a police station, so he decided to retrace his path to school, to see if he could find it again.

After walking for 6 minutes, he found the police station, which thankfully was open; since Naegi lived in a relatively small city, there was a chance the police station would be closed.

Upon entering the police station, the only thing Naegi had to do was pretend to be an innocent, lost little child, and show the policeman the bruises he had from his mother's constant beatings.

The officers obviously got worried for Naegi's safety, and asked Naegi where the bruises came from.

Naegi did not have to lie; he said the bruises came from his abusive mother.

After saying that the policeman got worried looks on their faces, and started asking Naegi questions such as "what is your name" "where do you live" "who is your mother" so on and so forth.

After answering all the necessary questions, Naegi lead the officers to his house where his mother was put under arrest, and he was put under temporary custody of the state.

Naegi had to stay in a foster home till his mother's trial, which was three days after her arrest.

Those three days in foster care were not so bad, the caretakers did not do much besides give him food and put him to sleep, at least they did not hit him, which was a better than nothing.

The kids in there were not so bad either, Naegi did not make any friends, for he still did not trust anyone, however the kids were nice to him, and he was nice to them.

One kid in particular was very curious though; she always seemed on the edge of insanity, and constantly shifted personalities, as though more than one person lived in her body, her name was Junko.

He did not talk much with Junko, and she never started a conversation with him, so he only knew her as an acquaintance.

Junko's sister however was much quieter, almost never speaking, and when she did speak, it was usually one or two words at max.

Naegi wondered how two completely different people could be sisters.

There was not much to do in the foster house, except read, which Naegi did a lot of, even getting a passion for it, after all books do not break your trust.

And so three days passed, and the day of the trial had come, Naegi's mother had been assigned an attorney, for she did not have the money to pay for one.

He himself was assigned an attorney, which was surprising, for he thought it would be the state against his mother, not him against his mother; the only difference it made on the judgement was that he had to put on a show of how he loved his mother, despite everything, and of how he wanted to stay with her.

Fortunately the judge agreed to his pleads of staying with his mother, as long as he had a panic button, and his mother was put in probation for one year, which was exactly what Naegi wanted.

The plan had gone along smoothly, and now he had the means to bribe his mother into doing whatever he wanted. 

* * *

_AN: Hey there Saito here, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _This chapter was hard to write because I didn't know if it was going too fast, or too slow, could you give me your opinion?_

 _In any case, Happy New Year, Saito signing off._


	3. The routine

The first thing Naegi did after obtaining the power to bribe his mother, was to demand a television, so that he could watch the news, to know what was going on in the world.

Naegi also demanded books on geography, science, math, physics, botanic and robotics, with the cause being, in case he wanted to run away, he would be self-sufficient.

He also demanded self-defense classes; in case a situation could not be solved with diplomacy it would be solved with strength.

Since his mother did not want to go to prison, she decided obeying Naegi to be the smarter decision.

Naegi was forced to go back to school, since the social assistant thought it best for him not to stay at home, instead getting some social interaction.

Naegi was also forced to go through a psychologist one time a week, to see if he had any sign of a mental disorder, such as ptsd or paranoia.

Naegi only had to act like a normal child in front of the psychologist, so that he was not diagnosed with something that could possibly affect his future.

Unfortunately Naegi was not good enough a liar to fool a psychologist, the end result being Naegi diagnosed with paranoia.

After going to the psychologist, Naegi decided to study acting and psychology, so that he could lie better, and also know when someone was lying.

And so, five months passed with Naegi going to school in the morning, after school he would have acting and self-defense classes, afterwards he would go home and study all the books he got from his mother.

His routine however changed when school vacation came, and Naegi having a lot more free time, decided to explore the city.

Whilst exploring, Naegi found a library, curious he decided to enter it.

The first thing Naegi saw inside the library was the counter, which was to be expected, however the interesting part was that there was a little girl atop it.

Naegi, curious decided to talk to the girl.

Naegi called the girl, who turned around in the counter to face Naegi, and immediately got red faced, either out of shame or surprise Naegi did not know.

The girl proceeded to get down from the counter, and talk to Naegi, revealing her name and age.

It turned out "she" was in fact a he, and his name was Chihiro Fujisaki; Chihiro had the same age as Naegi, which was strange, considering he looked like he had seven years, not ten.

Naegi and Chihiro talked for hours, the main subject being programming, which Naegi found out Chihiro was quite proficient at.

Naegi also found out Chihiro dressed as a girl because he was bullied for being frail even though he was a boy; the way Chihiro dealt with the bulling was to dress up as a girl so that there was no pressure for him to become stronger.

Naegi and Chihiro became good friends, with Naegi learning a lot more about programming from Chihiro, and Chihiro learning from Naegi it was acceptable to be himself.

Unfortunately the library had to close, and the two friends had to go their separate ways.

Naegi now had someone to talk with in case he felt the need, and he also had someone to help with programming.

Chihiro did not know now, but he would end up unwillingly helping Naegis plan.

* * *

 _AN: Hey there Saito here, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _I don't really have much to say in this AN, then again that is saying something isn't it?_

 _Paradoxes aside, tell me if you liked the chapter._

 _Saito signing off._


End file.
